Aoba Johsai Babysitter
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: [AU] Menceritakan kehidupan empat balita yang dititipkan di Penitipan Anak SMA Aoba Johsai #MonthlyFFA #DesemBerhadiah
1. chapter 1

Haikyuu! Milik Furudate Haruichi

Pembuatan Fanfict ini murni sebagai hiburan saja

"Aoba Johsai Babysitter"

Disini diceritakan keempat siswa Seijoh kelas tiga, yaitu Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro, dan Matsukawa Issei adalah anggota dari klub Babysitter yang bertugas untuk menemani empat balita yang dititipkan di Tempat Penitipan Anak Aoba Johsai.

Masing-masing dari keempat siswa tersebut memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menemani satu anak dengan berbagai karakter yang berbeda.

Keempat balita tersebut adalah :

1\. Kindaichi Yuutarou, 3 tahun. Anaknya periang, pemberani, terobsesi ingin menjadi pria keren seperti Iwaizumi, namun terkadang bisa sangat cengeng, saudara sepupu Kunimi. Pengasuh : Iwaizumi Hajime.

2\. Kunimi Akira, 3 tahun. Berbeda dengan Kindaichi, Kunimi lebih pendiam, selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya alias blak-blakan, terkadang bisa melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Pengasuh : Oikawa Tooru.

3\. Yahaba Shigeru, 4 tahun. Sifatnya seperti anak-anak kebanyakan, periang, karena dia paling besar, dia berusaha menjadi sosok kakak yang baik untuk ketiga anak lainnya. Pengasuh : Hanamaki Takahiro.

4\. Kyoutani Kentarou, 3 tahun. Anak yang jahil, suka mengganggu Yahaba, sering membuat pengasuhnya mengelus dada karena tingkahnya yang teramat luar biasa. Pengasuh : Matsukawa Issei.

Ide dari pembuatan fanfiction ini terispirasi dari anime Gakkuen Babysitter, namun isi untuk isi cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan anime asli, hanya mengambil setting latar Tempat Penitipan Anak saja.

Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan event bulanan FFA dengan tema Hadiah. Berbentuk cerita bersambung, diusahakan untuk update cepat dan tamat sebelum akhir tahun.


	2. Lukisan

Suatu siang yang cerah, terlihat empat balita dengan kesibukannya masing-masing membuat hidup suasana di Ruang Penitipan Anak SMA Aoba Johsai. Keempat makhluk unyu itu sibuk melakukan hal yang mereka sukai walaupun saat itu mereka tidak ditemani oleh pengasuh mereka, karena memang saat itu jam belum menunjukkan bel pulang sekolah.

Di suatu sudut ruangan, balita dengan rambut hitam jabrik duduk sendirian ditemani boneka godzila yang dia dapatkan dari Iwaizumi. Sebenarnya Iwaizumi tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memberikan boneka itu pada Kindaichi, hanya saja saat dia membawa boneka itu ke tempat penitipan untuk mendongeng, Kindaichi menjadi tertarik dengan boneka godzila itu. Hingga akhirnya dia merengek untuk memiliki boneka milik Iwaizumi.

Setelah mendapatkan boneka godzila tersebut, kini setiap hari Kindaichi selalu membawa boneka itu kemanapun dia pergi, kecuali saat ke kamar mandi. Pernah sebelumnya dia membawa boneka itu ke kamar mandi dan diajak mandi bersama, alhasil saat ingin keluar dari bak mandi dia kesulitan membawa boneka yang sudah menyerap banyak air. Akhirnya dia kapok membawa bonekanya ke tempat yang banyak air.

"Yuu, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Kunimi Akira yang awalnya berada di sudut ruangan yang berlawanan dengan Kidaichi kini sudah berada di sebelah saudara sepupunya.

"HUWAA!" Kindaichi yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Kunimi yang tiba-tiba membuatnya melempar kotak krayon yang dia pegang. "Akira, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu." Kindaichi yang dibantu Kunimi mengumpulkan kembali krayon-krayon yang berserakan.

"Aku baru saja menggambar godzila." Jelas Kindaichi sambil memamerkan hasil lukisannya.

"Wah, itu bagus."

Di sisi lain, Kyoutani yang sedang asik bermain robot mainan merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Kindaichi. Meninggalkan mainannya berserakan, dengan langkah kecilnya dia menghampiri Kindaichi dan Kunimi.

"Apa itu?"

"Kyo-chan?!" Melihat Kyoutani mendekat, Kindaichi segera menyembunyikan lukisannya. "Ini bukan apa-apa, jadi kau tidak usah melihatnya."

"Tapi aku ingin lihat. Sini lihat!" Kyoutani berusaha merebut lukisan milik Kindaichi sedangkan si kecil berambut jabrik tetap bertahan tidak ingin lukisannya diambil oleh Kyoutani.

Kunimi yang melihat kekacauan itu segera berlari menghampiri Yahaba. Ditariknya kaos biru Yahaba, "Itu, Kyoutani... Kindaichi!"

"Ada apa Kunimi?" Yahaba merasa bingung dengan kalimat Kunimi yang tidak jelas.

"Itu!!!" Kunimi berusaha menarik Yahaba ke tempat dua anak yang sedang bertengkar.

"Berikan padaku!" "Tidak mau! Ini milikku!" Kindaichi masih berusaha menyembunyikan lukisan itu di belakan tubuhnya. Satu tangan dia gunakan untuk mencegah Kyoutani untuk mendekatinya. Tidak ingin kalah, Kyoutani menarik tangan Kindaichi yang memegang lukisan itu, dan dengan sigap dia berhasil merebut lukisan godzila dari tangan Kindaichi.

"Kembalikan!" Kindaichi berteriak meminta Kyoutani mengembalikan barang milikknya.

"Gambar apa ini, tidak jelas. Aku robek saja!"

"Jangaaan!!" Kindaichi menarik satu sisi kertas dan berusaha merebutnya dari tangan Kyoutani.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Kyoutani, kembalikan lukisan itu pada Kindaichi."Yahaba mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antara Kindaichi dan Kyoutani.

"Tidak mau!" Tarikan Kyoutani dan Kindaichi semakin kuat.

*SREET*

Keempat anak itu kompak berhenti berbicara, mereka terkejut melihat lukisan godzila milik Kindaichi sudah robek menjadi 2 bagian. Kyoutani segera membuang kertas robek di tangannya setelah terdengar tangisan keras dari Kindaichi. Kunimi menghampiri Kindaichi untuk menyerahkan potongan kertas satunya dan menenangkan Kindaichi. Sedangkan Yahaba memarahi dan menyuruh Kyoutani untuk minta maaf.

Tak lama kemudian Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa dan Iwaizumi tiba di ruang penitipan anak.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Kindaichi menangis?" tanya Oikawa sembari menghampiri Kunimi dan Kindaichi diikuti oleh Iwaizumi, sedangkan dua orang lain menghampiri Yahaba dan Kyoutani.

Kunimi dengan terbata-bata karena dia ikut menangis, menjelaskan semuanya pada Oikawa. Tiga remaja terkejut dengan cerita Kunimi, sedangkan Iwaizumi hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di depan Kindaichi.

"Hei, kau ingat kan kalau jagoan itu tidak mudah menangis, Kindaichi ingin menjadi seorang jagoan kan?" Tanya Iwaizumi sambil mengusap kepala Kindaichi.

"Un, aku mau jadi jagoan." jawab Kindaichi sambil terisak.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis." Kindaichi menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Iwaizumi. "Nah, seperti itu baru namanya jagoan." Iwaizumi tersenyum sambil mengambil kedua potongan kertas.

"Wah bukan kah ini Godzila, apa Kindaichi yang menggambarnya?" pertanyaan Iwaizumi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kindaichi.

"Aku membuatnya untuk Hajime. Tapi... Tapi... " Kindaichi terlihat ingin menangis lagi.

"Shhh, sudah sudah. Lihatlah.." Iwaizumi mengambil plester perekat dan merekatkan kertas hinga menjadi bentuk semula, "lukisan ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Ini untukku kan? Terima kasih ya Kindaichi. Aku suka sekali."

"Un!" Kindaichi merasa sangat senang hadiah pertamanya untuk Iwaizumi berhasil diberikan, walaupun robek tetapi Iwaizumi tetap menyukainya. Kindaichi segera memeluk Iwaizumi dan melupakan rasa sedihnya akibat ulah Kyoutani dan dia sudah bisa tertawa lagi.

-TBC-


	3. Origami

Satu hari sejak insiden perobekan kertas gambar milik Kindaichi oleh Kyoutani, sampai sekarang mereka belum saling menyapa. Meski saat baru tiba di tempat penitipan anak, Kunimi dengan wajah datar minim ekspresinya menyapa Yahaba dan Kyoutani yang lebih sudah lebih dulu sampai di tempat penitipan anak.

Selain menyapa keduanya, Kunimi juga mengajak Kindaichi untuk ikut menyapa Kyoutani, tapi rasa kesal karena teringat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyoutani kepadanya membuat Kindaichi enggan untuk bertegur sapa.

"Aku tidak mau main dengan Kyoutani!"

Kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir mungil Kindaichi saat hendak berangkat ke tempat penitipan anak. Jelas saja Kindaichi masih marah, walaupun gambarannya diterima dan dipuji oleh Iwaizumi, tapi kalau Kyoutani belum minta maaf, dia tidak akan bermain dengan Kyoutani.

Kini keempat balita tersebut tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, meskipun mereka hanya berempat dan berada di tempat yang sama, mereka jarang sekali bermain bersama. Kunimi lebih memilih untuk membaca buku cerita dengan tenang, terkadang Kindaichi ikut membaca cerita dari buku yang dibawa Kunimi, tapi dia cepat bosan dan memilih untuk bermain dengan crayon dan kertas gambar.

Kyoutani tidak bisa berhanti memainkan semua mainan yang disediakan di tempat penitipan anak, tapi dia tidak mau berbagi mainan itu dengan anak lain, walaupun sudah diajarkan untuk selalu berbagi dengan teman namun tetap saja Kyoutani yang sedang berada di masa egosentris tidak ingin berbagi mainan pada siapapun.

Sedangkan Yahaba, sebagai yang paling tua diantara anak-anak lainnya memilih untuk bermain sendiri, dia sering memainkan drama kecil yang dia buat sendiri dengan menggunakan semua sudut ruangan termasuk benda-benda di dalamnya. Sesekali dia mengikut sertakan anak-anak lain dalam mini dramanya, namun kebanyakan dari mereka enggan untuk terseret dalam permainan Yahaba.

Bel istirahat sekolah pun berbunyi, keempat siswa kelas 3 Seijoh yang tergabung dalam klub babysitter segera mengunjungi tempat penitipan anak.

Matsukawa yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengasuh Kyoutani menghampiri bocah 3 tahuun yang sibuk bermain dengan robot mobil di tengah ruangan.

"Apa yang sedang kamu mainkan, Kyoutani?" Sapa Matsukawa yang lalu duduk di depan Kyoutani.

"Perang robot." Jawab Kyoutani singkat dan menyerahkan satu robot yang berukuran lebih kecil kepada Matsukawa lalu mulai mengadu kedua robot seolah-olah sedang terjadi baku hantam.

"Nee, Kyoutani, kenapa tidak mengajak yang lain bermain? kamu bisa ajak Kindaichi untuk bermain bersama kan?" Pertanyaan Matsukawa tidak dijawab oleh Kyoutani yang masih sibuk mengadu kedua robot, tapi Matsukawa tahu kalau Kyoutani sebenarnya mendengarkan pertanyaannya dan sempat berhenti bermain saat dirinya menyebut nama Kindaichi. Melihat gerak gerik Kyoutani, membuat Matsukawa memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Kamu belum minta maaf pada Kindaichi?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Kyoutani. "Mau kutemani untuk minta maaf?" Kali ini Kyoutani menjawab dengan gelengan singkat. "Kalau begitu minta maaflah sendiri"

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa? Kamu takut?"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Lalu? Ada yang ingin kamu berikan pada Kindaichi?" Kyoutani hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Kini Matsukawa tahu, kalau Kyoutani ingin minta maaf dan juga memberikan sesuatu pada Kindaichi, namun dia bingung harus memberikan apa. "Bagaimana kalau kamu memberikan Origami, bukankah kamu suka melipat origami?"

Kyoutani terlihat menimbang-nimbang usulan dari Matsukawa, hingga akhirnya dia menajwab "Un!" singkat dan segera mengambil satu lembar kertas origami lalu melipatnya menjadi bentuk burung.

Langkah kecil Kyoutani membawanya ke sudut ruangan dimana Kindaichi sedang menggambar susu kotak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kindaichi." Panggil Kyoutani pelan.

"Ada apa?" Kindaichi terlihat masih kesal dengan Kyoutani, tapi masih mau menjawab kala Kyoutani memanggilnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Kyoutani sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tak lama Kindaichi menyambut uluran tangan Kyoutani sambil menjawab,

"Iya, aku maafin kok. Besok jangan robek gambarku lagi ya." Kyoutani tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kindaichi. Setelah selesai berjabat tangan, Kyoutani menyerahkan origami buatannya kepada Kindaichi, "Ini untukmu."

"Wah, terima kasih ya."

"Iya. Kindaichi, kenapa kamu menggambar untuk Iwaizumi?" Tanya Kyoutani sesaat setelah dirinya diajak duduk di sampin Kindaichi.

"Karena Iwaizumi baik dan keren, makanya aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya."

Kyoutani yang mendengar jawaban Kindaichi langsung berkata dengan semangat,

"Aku juga ingin memberi hadiah kepada Matsukawa!"

 _-TBC-_


End file.
